ハコの中の物語
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Di dalam kotak kecil yang menjadi benteng antara dia dan dunia; mencuri kebebasannya, tak tanggung-tanggung juga melumpuhkan segala rasa; Aomine bermimpi. / AU


**17 Januari 2013 ; di dalam Kotak Tak Berwarna, 09:41 PM**

Pemuda itu membuka mata perlahan-lahan, membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya minim yang menunjang penglihatannya di dalam Kotak Tak Berwarna ini. Sensasi rasa pening segera menjalari kepalanya usai matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya, membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau dan kepalanya juga dunia seolah berputar. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tidur lima belas menit yang terasa seperti selamanya. Perlahan ia menggeliat bangun, memberi jarak antara punggungnya dan dasar kotak yang dingin dan terbuat dari logam. Matanya memicing, menembus teralis pembatas yang ada di depannya.

( Kotak ini, seperti penjara kecil. )

Aomine Daiki menatap lega kotak lain yang terletak tepat satu meter di depan kotak yang ditempatinya. Sang penghuni kotak satunya itu masih ada di sana, sehat, tersenyum, meski tampak lelah.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa, Aominecchi?"

Aomine memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan barusan, memendamnya dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan mimpinya pada orang itu. Di mimpinya barusan, mereka berdua tengah berada dalam satu kamar bernuansa _broken white _yang tenang dan damai, bercengkrama dengan hangat, lebih banyak mengomentari siaran televisi dengan lelucon-lelucon yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Suatu waktu Aomine menerima mug putih tinggi tiga perempat penuh oleh teh gandum yang diserahkan dengan senyuman hangat, dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus. Setelah itu sang pemberi teh duduk di sampingnya, bersandar pada lengan kukuhnya, tersenyum bahagia.

"Mimpi apa, Aominecchi?"

Repetisi itu membuat Aomine yang tengah menggali kembali memori manis dalam mimpinya tersentak kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah itu indah?"

"Ya. Sangat indah."

"Begitukah?"

"... ya."

"Aku juga jadi ingin melihatnya."

Aomine terpaku.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Jangan lupa ceritakan mimpimu nanti padaku."

Saat itu, senyum dari pemuda seberang berhasil menjadi cahaya dalam tempat gelap akromatik ini.

Saat dimana kau berada dalam Kotak Tanpa Warna adalah saat dimana kau harus puas dengan saliva sebagai penghilang dahaga, mimpi tentang sepiring kari untuk mengisi perut, dan imaji liar mengenai orang yang kaucintai sebagai alasanmu untuk tetap bernapas.

—

**ハコの中の物語** (hako no naka no monogatari)

**kuroko no basketball **© fujimaki tadatoshi , cover image nyolong dari endcard /ohok

**warnings:** AU, OOC.

[ tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini ]

—

**20 Februari 2013; di dalam kotak tak berwarna, 04:14 AM**

"Tadi aku bermimpi,"

"Mimpi indah lagi ya, Aominecchi?"

Ironis; di saat raga terkungkung derita, alam bawah sadar malah memilih untuk bahagia, menjebak pemuda itu dalam horison semu antara mimpi dan realita, memaksanya untuk memilih antara terbuai atau tersiksa.

"Ya, bagiku cukup indah."

Aomine bermimpi; ia tengah berada dalam ruang makan bernuansa _broken white _yang kecil, namun damai ditemani alunan La Campanella dari pemutar musik portabel yang ditaruh di ujung ruangan. Ia duduk di meja makan, menghadapi seorang pemuda yang menuangkannya teh susu dan membukakannya gulungan koran pagi, dan Aomine menyambut riang gelas teh susunya selagi ia menyantap sepiring _pancake _dengan siraman sirup mapel, atau saus _blueberry, _atau buah-buahan dengan krim. Pemuda di seberangnya menyantap menu yang sama persis, namun dengan pengurangan porsi. Sesekali Aomine menyuapinya dengan potongan apel atau anggur, disambut dengan wajah yang malu-malu bersepuh rona merah, membuat Aomine tertawa. Pemuda seberang itu turut tertawa begitu melihat Aomine tertawa, tanpa sadar bahwa intensitas warna merah di wajahnya akan semakin meningkat.

( Dia bahagia, aku bahagia. )

"Aominecchi, kau mimpi apa?"

Repetisi pertanyaan itu lagi.

"... kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

"Kurasa kau tidak ... uhm, belum butuh tahu."

"Belum butuh?"

"Aku yakin mimpimu lebih indah."

Ah, senyum multikromatik itu.

"Aku tidak bisa bermimpi, Aominecchi ..."

Seharusnya Aomine ingat alasan kenapa senyum pemuda seberang itu terlihat sangat ironis dengan ekspresi lelahnya, mata penuh deritanya, dan suara lirihnya.

"Maaf," Aomine menggumam resah. "Aku lupa."

Seolah bukan masalah besar baginya, permintaan maaf Aomine dibalasnya dengan satu senyuman; hangat, indah, dan penuh ketulusan. Saat itulah Aomine memilih untuk kembali jatuh tertidur, menghampiri alam bawah sadarnya yang sudah menyiapkan berbagai imaji temporer untuk kebahagiaan fananya.

Masalahnya adalah, Aomine tak bisa berhenti bermimpi.

* * *

**1 Maret 2013, di dalam Kotak Tak Berwarna; 08:21 AM**

Sudah berapa hari Aomine berada di sini? Ia tidak ingat lagi. Ia tak mau tahu kenapa lapar dan haus tak kunjung membunuhnya. Mimpi-mimpi itu―juga senyum multikromatik milik sang pemuda seberang―menopang hidupnya, memberinya alasan untuk hidup. Aomine hidup demi rasa laparnya dan apa yang bisa mengisi perutnya; demi rasa hausnya dan apa yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya. Mimpi-mimpi itu yang membuatnya sadar kalau ia lapar, kalau ia haus, dan kalau ia butuh keluar dari kotak ini. Penjara kecil yang melumpuhkan segala rasa, memberikan mimpi-mimpi fana.

( Oh ya, pemuda itu tak bisa bermimpi. )

Setiap kali Aomine mencuri pandang kepada sepasang cokelat madu itu ketika bangun tidur, ia selalu mendapati pandangan mata penuh damba, seolah berkata bahwa ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana indahnya mimpi Aomine dan itu menyedihkan, mengingat penghuni kotak berwajah tampan itu sama sekali tidak bisa bermimpi.

Jika Aomine jadi dia, ia pasti tidak akan tahan hidup di dalam kotak ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, mimpi itulah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan.

"Kali ini kau mimpi apa, Aominecchi?"

Pertanyaan itu tak pernah absen keluar dari mulutnya meskipun jawaban eksplisit tak pernah ia dapatkan, seolah tak pernah lelah untuk penasaran. Untuk kali ini pun Aomine memilih untuk tidak menjawab, lebih suka bernostalgia sendiri dengan sisa-sisa imaji yang tertinggal dalam memorinya; kelopak bunga tidur yang tak layu.

"Aominecchi, kau mimpi buruk ya?"

Menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan bersama di dalam ruangan yang sama, meski berada dalam kotak yang berbeda, cukup menjadi alasan bagi pemuda itu untuk bisa menebak isi kepala Aomine.

Mimpi buruk; mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Aomine belum pernah melihat pemuda di seberang sana menangis; dan tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa melihat pemuda itu menangis akan sangat menyakitkan. Ya, dalam mimpi Aomine, _dia _menangis, dalam pelukannya. Masih dalam latar tempat ruangan bernuansa _broken white _yang muncul di mimpi-mimpinya sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menangis, memanggil-manggil nama Aomine ( dengan ciri khasnya, sufiks -_cchi _yang terkadang mengganggu itu ) dengan suara serak yang menyesakkan, membuat Aomine memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat. La Campanella masih mengalun di pojok ruangan, teredam oleh suara tangis yang tak henti-henti.

_Kenapa __**kau **__menangis?_

Sekilas Aomine mencuri pandang kepada sepasang cokelat madu yang tak pernah lepas dari sorot penasaran. Tatapannya tetap hangat dan mencerminkan jiwa yang membara layaknya api Scorpio, kontradiktif dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti mayat hidup; kurus, kusam, dan lemah. Api jiwanya itulah yang membuatnya bertahan―membuat Aomine, yang menyandarkan jiwanya pada mimpi, sedikit merasa malu.

Api jiwa itu menyembunyikan kelemahan yang dilihat Aomine dalam mimpinya.

Api itu menyembunyikan air mata, kesakitan, dan pendambaan yang Aomine lihat di mimpinya.

Pemuda itu juga tersiksa; sama seperti Aomine. Malah jauh lebih tersiksa karena bermimpi pun ia tak bisa.

"Aomine ... cchi? Kau―kau menangis?"

"... tidak, kok."

"Tapi ... "

"Aku tidak menangis."

Percuma mendebat. Pemuda itu diam, kembali memandangi Aomine dan kebohongannya.

"Kise ..."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin keluar dari sini?"

**_Aku _**_ingin keluar dari sini ..._

Karena kau bilang begitu, aku pikir, kau yang mau keluar dari sini.

* * *

**6 Maret 2013, di Kotak Tak Berwarna; 00:23 AM. Kise tak ada di kotaknya. **

Aomine terdiam, meneguk saliva.

Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Ah, dia tidak bermimpi ...

Seolah alam bawah sadarnya pun mencegah dirinya untuk memperoleh firasat mengenai menghilangnya sang pemuda seberang; ia tak bermimpi apa-apa, ia tak merasa apa-apa, tahu-tahu ia disambut oleh kotak yang kosong di seberang. Tidak ada cokelat madu yang penasaran atau surai pirang benderang―hanya kekosongan.

"... Kise?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Yang Aomine temukan hanyalah kunci berwarna kuning tepat di depanteralisnya.

Kunci yang selama ini ia butuhkan ...

KLEK.

Teralis itu terbuka; Aomine bebas.

Pilihannya hanya dua: _kita berdua _terpenjara, atau _salah satu _dari kita bebas.

* * *

**22 Mei 2013, penghujung musim semi dimana bunga sakura berguguran; 04:17 PM **

Kilau dari sebentuk cincin dalam kotak beludru itu begitu menyilaukan, tambah menyilaukan berkat sinar mentari musim semi yang menerobos masuk dari sela-sela kelopak bunga sakura memantul di permukaannya. Kemilau itu cukup untuk membuat merah muda itu membesar, lalu berkaca-kaca. Pemiliknya mundur setengah langkah, begitu tak percaya bahwa ia akan disodori cincin secepat ini, dan oleh seseorang yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka.

"Menikahlah denganku, Satsuki."

Kata-kata gadis itu tercekat di tenggorokan, tak kuasa menjawab. Air matanya mulai meleleh, terharu;di bawah sakura yang berguguran, sebentuk cincin berlian di dalam kotak beludru semerah apel ... sejak kapan Dai-chan-nya berubah menjadi seseorang yang romantis seperti ini?

"Dai-_chan_ ... kau ... serius?"

Meskipun bahagia, namun tetap saja―Momoi bukannya tidak tahu masa lalu Aomine.

"Kaupikir apanya yang bercanda dari semua ini?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku ... " Momoi Satsuki menggeleng, berharap Aomine betul-betul serius dan tak akan menarik lagi lamarannya hanya karena Momoi meragukannya. "... aku hanya kaget ... dan ... ah, aku tak menyangka kau malah melamarku seperti ini ― tapi ... bagaimana dengan Ki_-chan_, Dai-_chan_? Kau sangat mencintainya, kan?"

Momoi bukannya tak tahu; soal tali kasih yang sempat menghubungkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu dengan seorang pemuda bermata cokelat madu. Mau bagaimanapun Aomine menghindar, ia akan selalu berakhir dengan menceritakan kegundahannya pada Momoi, yang bisa memberikan saran dan solusi lebih bisa dipercaya daripada ibunya. Momoilah yang kerap membantu Aomine jika menghadapi masalah-masalah dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu, Momoilah yang meminta Aomine untuk sedikit bersikap lebih romantis dan peduli pada pemuda itu, Momoi sudah seperti konselor andalan Aomine dalam hubungannya dengan orang yang dicintainya― tapi kenapa Aomine malah melamar sang konselor, adalah fakta yang membuat gadis itu bingung.

"... Ki-_chan_? Siapa yang kau maksud, Satsuki?"

"... Eh?"

Bagi Kise Ryouta untuk menghilang dari memori Aomine Daiki, adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, mengingat betapa besarnya cinta diantara mereka berdua, cinta yang tulus dan tak pernah disangka-sangka akan berakhir seperti ini-namun, ah, mereka memang tak terikat benang merah bahkan sejak awal. Tersisa serpih memori mengenai masa lalu mereka yang pahit dan manis. Kini serpihan memori itu telah terbakar habis bersama Kotak Tak Berwarna, oleh api Scorpio yang ingin ia bebas; bebas dari kotaknya, dari mimpi-mimpi fana yang menjadi candunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sepasang biru muda itu bertemu dengan cokelat madu, pandangan yang intens dan dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Yang benar?"

Kise Ryouta tersenyum.

"Aku yang memilih untuk membebaskan dia, dan aku tidak boleh menyesal."

"... Kise-_kun_?"

"Aominecchi ... sekarang bahagia, kok."

Kelopak sakura yang berguguran tak menghalangi mata cokelat madu itu untuk melihat sosok Aomine yang tengah memeluk erat Momoi, ujar gadis itu menyatakan kesediaannya menjadi istri Aomine sehidup semati. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah pemuda bermata indah itu, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, menaruh tangannya di atas kepala pemuda bermata biru muda yang ada di sampingnya, lalu berkata,

"Nanti kalau kau datang ke pernikahan mereka, tolong sampaikan salam pada Aominecchi, ya."

"Memangnya kau tidak akan datang, Kise-_kun_?"

"Untuk apa? Ia kan tidak ingat aku," senyum multikromatik yang tak jelas maksud di baliknya apa. "Bilang saja, ada salam dari teman lama yang selalu merindu."

Kise telah membebaskan Aomine dari kotak tak berwarna itu; dan masuk kembali ke dalam kotak bernama penjara rindu.

Yah, setidaknya kini Aomine bebas.

( Nanti kalau suatu hari nanti kau ingat aku, ceritakanlah bagaimana kau menghabiskan hari-harimu di luar kotak ya, Aominecchi! )

—

**Fin**

**—**

**A/n**:HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAY DEAR SHIKITSU, AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO CHEARUFFE~ *tebar konfeti*

First of all, saya mau minta maaf karena kadonya alay. Dan telat lagi *lirik kk kea* Habisnya tanggal ulang tahun kalian deketan sih jadi saya satuin aja hadiahnya karena saya memang ga modal /uhuk Dan maap bikin hurt-comfort untuk birthday fic ;; tapi gapapa kan mengingat kalian sering ngemaso ngegalauin OTP /jedug /dibakar

konsep "terkurung di dalam kotak" yang saya pake di sini terinspirasi dari (yah, pasti udah pada bosen saya nyebutin judul ini terus, tapi masalahnya itu anime sumber inspirasi banget sih buat saya) Mawaru Penguindrum episode 23-24. karena saya gak mau spoiler, silakan tonton sendiri aja animenya wwww dan soal 'api scorpio' saya tau kok Kise gemini wwww

Last but not least, happy birthday shiki dan kk kea! Live long and prosper!


End file.
